Kira's new Kingdom
by TenTenPiemaster
Summary: This was his kingdom his time to rule. He had finally gotten rid of all in his way. Then why is there an uprising in his kingdom? Kira wouldn't tolerate this but its not like they're making it easy! Alternate ending to the series. Warning spoilers!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay so this story starts during the final scene with Near and Light in the warehouse. However, this is an alt ending because in the world of fan fictions this can happen and everyone knows we love it. It gets alternate about from the point where Light begins to go nuts. :P Read, review, flame it, love it. Just remember I don't own any of it! Though if I did I would have lots of money. And that would be so cool. But I am not rich and therefore could not be the owner of death note.**

**Prologue**

The time had come. Light had thought about this, he had calculated every step Near would make. Today, finally, he would win. Kira would win. All others who opposed him would be taken care of. They were the impure ones. He was righteous. The world knew that now. They chose Kira as their god, and Light was ready to reign over everyone as their god for now and ever.

Light waited for Aizawa to finish his check of the building. His plan was going along perfect… or rather Near's was. It was too easy, too predictable. Light was already counting the bodies in his head. Kira's world, his world, the only world that could survive was upon them with no one to oppose him. It would be complete too soon, if Near went with the plan Light knew he would.

Light entered the warehouse and looked at Near. He felt his stomach roil in revulsion. Ryuga's face stared at him as a mask. Near, how dare he? He could never, ever be half the man Ryuga was. If Ryuga had survived he would have caught Light, he was close. Light was sure that Ryuga had been a problem best dispatched, however Near was predictable to the last detail. Light resisted the urge to pull the mask from the child's face. No, now was the time to remain calm. Keep his force believing him. At least, Matsuda. The others, however, Light was sure at least suspected him, if not were totally convinced that he was Kira.

Near played each move step by step how Light had known he would. When Near took off his mask, Light felt a jolt. The kid's face, the shape of his hair, and how he twirled one lock. Light saw another boy's face in his mind's eye, crouched over his knees, chewing methodically on one thumbnail. Light slammed a mental door on the image, focusing on the task at hand. There was no need to be distracted by ghosts of the past.

Teru wrote the names of the people in the room down in his death note. The seconds ticked by. Light could taste victory. None of the past mattered, he was already looking to the future. Ryuga, Kiyomi, Mello, even… his father. None of them mattered. The time for the future had come and Near was only making it too easy. Near thought that he was so smart, that he had fooled Light. He was very wrong. Light almost laughed at the stupid boy, but he couldn't yet. He called Teru into the room inviting him in. The seconds fell away, slipping out of reach, time was leading him to his new world.

"I've won, Near." Light let a grin spread triumphantly over his face.

But 40 seconds came and went. None of the detectives fell. What was happening? Why was it all going wrong? He began wildly scrambling for reasons, excuses, anything that could salvage his victory. Nothing helped, nothing worked. He talked to them, begged them, told them about their wicked ways. No one could hear him, not even Matsuda who he had trusted to believe him.

Ryuk looked at Light, and could see the clock above the boy's head. He chuckled lightly as he saw the clock tick down, so few minutes left. Well at least this human relieved his boredom for a good many years. Now that Light's time had come, Ryuk merely sat back and watched his pathetic feeble attempts to save himself. Light retrieved his scrap of death note paper he kept hidden in his watch, and tried to write Nate River's name on it, but Matsuda shot him.

Light couldn't believe it, even as his wrist screamed in pain, that this was happening. Things were unraveling and it was all Mikami's fault. Three more minutes slipped away from the time left in Light's existence and Light was finding it hard to keep the seconds from falling from his hands. Light tried to reason with Matsuda, but it was no use. Trying a new tactic used his blood to write the name down, scratching the letters with a fingernail. His hands trembled, from blood loss and pain, but he kept writing. R-I-V-E…

Shocks of agony exploded all over his body as Light was thrown to the ground. Panting and gasping for breath Light found something warm pressed to his throat. Light thought he panted out Matuda's name, but wasn't sure if he actually said it, or only meant to. Why? Light thought Matsuda understood, thought that he believed in Kira's vision. He thought… no.

Light shouldn't have let the older man get that close to him, but Light couldn't help feeling a certain kinship with him, almost like friendship. When Light was younger, he had found himself looking up to the goofy police officer. What was happening? Why was everything falling apart? The second between the pressure on the trigger and Light's demise lasted forever. More than it should have.

Light forced himself up to look at the men pulling Matsuda away. A hole on the ground next to Light showed him how close he was to death. Each wave of nausea reminded him how close he still was. Another minute ticked by. His questing hands found a paper nearby. He could see the letters, most of them smeared by blood, but he knew the rules, as long as he finished the name, he could win. He could still win. "R". Light grinned, the name complete. 40 seconds, and it would be okay. Near would die. It would be fine. He would be fine.

Ryuk took out his notebook. Perhaps it was time to keep his promise, to be the one to write Light's name down. Fourteen minutes showed over one head, forty seconds over the other. Light chuckled weakly to himself. He had won, the world was now Kira's Kingdom. He found himself loosing focus. Somewhere, he wasn't really sure where anymore, someone called an ambulance. He could hear Ryuk say something, but Light didn't know what it was. He heard a commotion somewhere else. Several people fell all around him. Then Light wasn't sure of anything anymore.

**A/N: So? What do you think? I'm posting chapter one very soon but I think that this was a pretty decent way to change things. I know this is just a recap of the last episodes minus what I changed, but chapter one is where my new vision starts. I'm not too sure how many of the people survived this ordeal, but I know I want to keep a few of them. Anyway, please review okay? Love ya!**


	2. Recovery

**A/N: Okay guys chapter one is up as well! Read, enjoy, remember I own nothing. Wish i did, but i dont. So no suing me is okay, okay? ^^)**

**Chapter One- Recovery**

Light felt his eyes open, only barely wondering why they did. The first face he saw was Ryuk's, grinning around a mouthful of apple. "So, Light, you never cease to ease my boredom do you?" He chuckled. Light groaned slightly and took in his surroundings. He was in a hospital room. Why was he in a hospital room? His head felt groggy, but that was probably because of the painkillers they must be feeding him. His previous moments came back to him, as if rushing to him through the touch of a death note. Light lost. It seemed impossible but Light lost. Seeing no one else in the room Light turned to Ryuk.

"So… why am I here?" It seemed the only thing he could ask.

"Siddoh." Ryuk replied. Light's cold stare prompted the shinigami to explain further, "Siddoh controlled Aizawa to call an ambulance and then killed him. The other shinigami said that he kept saying that he wanted to 'Thank Light'. The guy was so stupid, he didn't know that by repaying you getting his book back he would die. I went back to the Shinigami realm, so I really didn't see what happened, but it seems that a few of the SPK were not found on the scene, but I don't know who was. Matsuda and Mogi were both there at the scene, but found unconscious. Teru was found dead…"Ryuk stopped, then added, "To be honest, Light, you were supposed to die there in the warehouse." He shrugged, as if to suggest that there were no hard feelings.

Light chuckled to himself, "So the SPK are out there, huh?" he mused.

"They might be, they might not be. Siddoh may have had time before dieing to write their names as well, but the bodies were moved. Or they may be out there. All that means is that you have to be careful Light."

"You know, Ryuk, your concern is almost touching," Light joked. Well it appeared that there was nothing more to do now than to wait and recover.

……………………………..

His family and Misa came in to visit him quite often while he recovered. Light managed to get Misa to get the notebook back, and burn the one that Teru had, but he forbade her from shortening her life by getting the eyes. He didn't do it out of affection for her, only because shortening her life for a third time didn't seem like a good move for him now. Light began to become restless over the days, planning out ways to find out where the remaining SPK members were.

To his surprise, Matsuda came to see him once. There wasn't much said between the two of them. Only one question that Light found himself unable to answer, "Why?" The question asked it all. Why did so many have to die? Why did Light lie to him? Why did things go so terribly wrong? Why did they put so much of themselves into the case, only to find out that someone they trusted, someone they were fond of, betrayed them. After a few minutes with no response from the boy sitting on the bed, Matsuda walked out shaking his head.

Light didn't know what to do, really. His commitment had left him. Light didn't know if he could bring himself to kill Matsuda anymore. That one single question hit him hard. Light found that through the icy shell he had made around himself, and his sense of God-like aloofness couldn't penetrate this horribly humbling situation.

For the first time, Light realized that it was his fault, not Mello's, that his father was dead. The man he looked up to once upon a time. The person he followed around work as a child going, "When I get big, I'll be the best detective. Like my Daddy!" That person was dead, and Light couldn't sell himself the excuse that it was a needed sacrifice. He couldn't blame it on Mello, on the corrupt society. He couldn't look his mother in the eye, knowing full well that the woman's grief was because of him.

Even on his father's death bed only his plans, killing Mello, mattered. And with his last words his father said that Light wasn't Kira. But did he really mean that? Did his father die happy knowing that his son was not Kira, or was it his father's way of protecting him? Did his father merely use his last moments to make sure that his son wouldn't be investigated and sentenced to execution?

Light didn't know for sure either way, and somehow he felt his steel emotions beginning to give. He just needed to get back to work as God and stop over thinking the situation. He slammed shut the door to his memories and focused only on how to go on to the future.

………………….

Finally recovered, Light went to the new apartment that Misa had rented for them. Now was the time to think about his next move. Acting in any sort of rash manner could put him back where he was, or worse. For now, the only puppet he trusted was Misa. It was thanks to his misjudged loyalty of Mikami he had almost died back there. Misa would do nothing that could possibly harm him, because not only was she loyal to him she loved him as well. The girl practically tried to kill herself for failing to keep him safe. That extreme obsession could prove more useful than even pure loyalty.

Light contacted one of the news stations that were vying for his favor and told them that he had chosen them. He didn't really care anymore which station, as long as they were anything but the cheesy money grubbing Sakura TV. He would have Misa mail them his instructions to broadcast every day.

Since his hospitalization, the world was slowly turning out to be just the way he wanted, which he found partially unsettling considering that the last time everything was going exactly to plan he had almost died. This time he had to keep his eyes open around him. However, the people were proving useful at least. They destroyed the police department, an act of crime that Light accepted as the ends justifying the means for the moment. Matsuda and Mogi were forced to go into hiding to protect themselves, which was all the better for Kira's world, but Light needed to keep a few people out there keeping their eyes on the two detectives. He was loathe to trust puppets but it seemed to keep becoming necessary.

By the sunset of his first day out of the hospital, Kira looked upon his Kingdom. It was a brand new era starting. He was God, and his goddess stood at his right hand, his guardian over his left shoulder, his death note ruling it all. Yes, he would have to plan again, he would have to work things out, but now he knew that the new age was upon them. Kira would reign as a living god. And neither L nor Near nor even Mello could stop it.

**A/N: So what do you guys think of it? Give me some feedback, please don't feel bad about being harsh. Does this look like its going somewhere good? Anyone want more of it? -hands out virtual cookies-! Thanks guys!**


End file.
